


On the way home

by RussianWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Scratching, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never jog in werewolf territory.<br/>With feels and the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the way home

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Chris is slammed into a tree, caught and pinned like the prey he is.

Hot, heavy bulk pinning him down as Chris feels claws against his back shredding his shirt.

The claws find their way to his waist, he feels tugging at the cord keeping his sweatpants up and fear grips him. Chris struggles, tries to push the thing on his back off, tries to get free only to get slammed into the tree again. The rough bark of the pine scratches up his chest, fangs teasing up and down his spine leave scratches on the back of Chris' neck.

His legs are kicked apart unbalancing him, his assailant forces Chris' thighs wide and Chris can feel a hard length pressing against his ass.

Chris grinds his cheek against the bark to keep from moaning, the slight pain keeping for focused for just a little while longer.

"I like that you keep fighting even when you know you're beat. Keeps things interesting." The words are intersected with nips and licks at the lobe of Chris' ear. "But we both know: deep down you like getting caught."

Anger at the accusation gives Chris just enough adrenaline to almost buckle Peter off, but in the end he's still pinned against the tree, everything but his boots shredded.

Peter is not wrong, not quite, Chris doesn't enjoy being the prey, he doesn't enjoy following orders; he's just used to it. Those things are just habit, just a lifetime of training that can't be shaken off easily: he's been told what to do since the moment he could follow orders. He's good at following orders, submission has never been difficult for Chris, being the prey has never been difficult. When hunting creatures that are both feral and intelligent, who can tear a hunter apart with only their teeth and claws as soon as look at him, Chris has never been able to see himself as anything else but prey: dangerous prey that can and will fight back, can and will kill it's hunter given the opportunity but prey none the less.

It's a taught behavior, a habit, Peter shamelessly takes advantage of now that he's aware of its existence. The wolf slams him into the three leaving Chris breathless and clawing at the bark. Chris feels Peter's claws in the small of his back as the wolf pulls away, Chris misses the heat of the wolf's body at once. He shivers in the cool night air, counts the seconds Peter wait torturing him with anticipation.

Chris expects getting forced open, or maybe just humped depending on Peter's mood at the moment.

He doesn't expect a hot, wet tongue worming its way between his ass-cheeks licking down to slobber over his hole. Chris bites his lip, swallows a shocked moan and forces his body to keep still instead of thrusting back to feel more of the slick appendage. Peter growls as he nips and licks at the tight muscle, makes Chris jump with every third or fourth swipe, sitting down is going to be interesting with all the beard burn Peter is leaving across his ass. Chris feels his body opening up under Peter's assault, it makes him want to feel more of Peter but he hates the thought of asking for it.

"I can smell how much you want it you know." Peter's claws dig into the small of his back a little, add a hint of pain that makes Chris squirm and arch his back. "You don't even have to beg Christopher I'll give you what you want soon enough."

Peter sits up, drapes his body over Chris' back and nuzzles at Chris' ear again.

"But that doesn't mean you won't have to work for it!" He growls forcing Chris to raise his body until he's standing on his knees, his chest raw from getting scraped against the tree. Chris feels Peter's dickhead catching on the rim of his loosened hole, the flesh prodding at him is already slick with pre-come, Peter pushes in just a bit and stops almost purring as Chris' muscle twitch and flutter around the intrusion.

"Fuck yourself on my dick Chris." Peter mouths against the back of his neck, Peter's claws scratch against Chris' abdomen until he squirms and thrusts back against the dick teasing him. "Fuck yourself on my dick and tell me how much you like it!" Chris twists his neck needing to see Peter, he needs to see the smirk on Peter's face, the lust in his eyes. Peter leans in, catches the corner of Chris' mouth in a sloppy kiss that's mostly tongue and teeth.

The kiss takes Chris' breath away, he manages to pry his hands off the tree where he's already left gouges in the bark to grab at Peter's hips. Chris still has to work for every inch he takes inside his body, but at least Peter doesn't tease him. He can feel Peter almost vibrating behind him with the effort to keep still and allow Chris to do what he's demanded Chris to.

He does as slow as he can enjoying the stretch, the way his body clings to Peter's dick without enough lube to smooth the way. Chris knows that he's going hurt for days after this, his ass tightens around Peter at the though and the wolf growls in warning.

"Damn beast, I'm going to be trying not to limp all day tomorrow." Peter moans his satisfaction at the admission, Chris can feel how much effort Peter has to make not to throw him down and just fuck. "You like that don't you? All of the pups wondering why I'm acting strange, wondering what it is they smell every time I'm near..." Chris feels coarse pubes against his skin and his words dissolve into a moan. He stays still enjoying the fullness and catching his breath, Peter whines behind him impatient and pleased that Chris is willing to bear his mark.

Chris starts a slow grinding rhythm that's going to be hell on his thighs soon but one they both enjoy. Every time he rises up Chris tightens his muscles milking the dick inside of him. Chris shifts around until every time he lets himself drop he sees stars, every time he rises Peter's claws scratch him up more.

"Tell me!" Peter growls into his skin.

"What do you want me to say Peter? That I love your big dick up my ass? How I want it even when I'm sore, fucked open and leaking your come already. Do you want to hear how I get off on fucking an animal? On getting used by something I should put down?" By the time Chris stops to catch his breath, Peter is growling in his ear and Chris can feel the sting where Peter's claws have broken his skin. Baiting Peter may not be the brightest idea, but the results are impressive.

Chris doesn't even have time to protest at the emptiness in his ass before he's thrown onto his back and Peter forces his legs apart sliding back in. The wolf's eyes glow a brilliant blue and fur has sprouted on Peter's face and as always Chris marvels at the way Peter's body hair always seems to darken and become more dense when he shifts. A twisted part of Chris occasionally wonders what it would feel like to be mounted by Peter in his alpha shape, but for the most part he hopes it will never get so far.

Peter hoists Chris' legs over his shoulders, almost bends him in half digging his claws into Chris' shoulders. Chris curses as Peter slams into him growling and snapping his fangs in Chris' face, he reaches up digs his hands into Peter's fur and forces his head down until he can lock their mouths together swallowing the snarls. His dick rubs against the soft fur on Peter's abdomen smearing pre-come everywhere and making it clump as it dries.

"Christopher..." His name is barely legible panted at him between Peter's fangs. He raises his head to keep biting and licking at Peter's mouth, slipping his tongue between Peter's lips to lick at the razor sharp fangs. It's the best Chris can do between the pain and pleasure, his whole focus narrows down to Peter's mouth and Peter's dick.

He's getting taken apart and loves it, Peter leave's Chris' mouth with a reluctant whine ducking his head to sink his teeth into the muscle of Chris' shoulder. He screams and buckles clawing at Peter's back as he feels the dick inside of him starts swelling. The hot flood of come follows soon after filling the space inside of Chris that hasn't been taken up by Peter's knot. Peter groans removing his teeth from Chris' flesh, Chris tries to ignore his own still hard dick and Peter's come filling him up further and further. He helps Peter to reposition them and growls as Peter's clawed hand finds his dick and closes around it. Chris can't suppress a whimper as one claw scrapes along the vein along the underside of it, circles the wet head until it hovers right above the steadily leaking slit. Peter stills his claw and to Chris it feels like Peter stops breathing silently asking permission that Chris just as silently gives. Chris raises his head needing to see as Peter's trembling hand strokes up and down his dick then the tip of the Peter's claw gently presses in. The unfamiliar sensation sends Chris twitching and spasming, Chris can see how much effort Peter has to make not to damage him in any way. The claw is too thick to go deep, Chris still feels strangely full: his dick jumps and twitches filling up with pre-come that has nowhere to go. Peter makes a sound that's close to a purr watching with fascination as Chris struggles.

"Beautiful..." Peter hisses between his fangs into Chris' chest just as Chris opens his mouth to demand that he's made to come already. The claw pushes in just that much deeper, then disappears and that already feels almost as good as coming. Peter grinds his hips pushing his knot further into Chris' body while pulling on Chris' dick and Chris comes clawing at Peter's shoulders and back.

He doesn't black out, Chris has never blacked out and isn't going to start, but his brain seems to refuse to process anything but the pleasure raging through his body. Peter grumbles and whines then manhandles Chris until they are side by side with Chris' leg thrown over Peter's hip.

Peter's eyes still glow but the fangs and claws disappear, Chris can't resist tracing the sharp cheekbones feeling lazy and content for the moment.

"When did you get back?" Chris wonders having not expected to see hide nor hair of Peter for at least one more week. Taking the adult's advice for once Scott had send Peter to make contact with the pack two states over, Peter being the one the pack leaders there knew on sight.

"This afternoon, they want to see the True Alpha for themselves. Hanging around seems pointless." Peter shrugs nuzzling at Chris' throat until he can lick at the teeth marks he's left there.

"So you decided to go for a run?" Chris shifts and can swear that he feels Peter's come slosh around inside of him.

"..." Chris watches several different emotions flow over Peter's face before the wolf looks away, "I needed to stretch my legs."

"Good..." Chris leans down to lick into Peter's mouth tasting Peter again until they are both out of breath.

"I may have chosen this general direction since you tend to run here." He allows avoiding Chris' eyes.

"Good timing." Chris allows himself a smile, " Did you by any chance also plan on how I'm supposed to get back home?" He supposed that the shreds that are his clothes might just make a loincloth, but he'd prefer not to get creative if he doesn't have to.

"Nope, I can smell anyone coming a mile away and you always have several changes of clothing in the monstrosity you insist on driving." In other words Chris will have to walk back to the parking lot bare assed for Peter's entertainment leaking come all the way.

"I'd let you in the comfort of home you know." He points out forcing Peter to look him in the eyes again, "That way we could have fucked again without moving." That certainly gets Peter's attention. Peter frown at him like Chris is suddenly speaking another language.

"That sounds disturbingly domestic..." Something they've never been in all the months they've been screwing. At first Chris hadn't expected for it to change either, but after two weeks without Peter hanging around Chris has had to admit that things have changed.

"What? You're afraid your image will suffer?" It's a stupid conversation to have while they are still tied together, if Peter refuses things are going to be interesting.

"Christopher..." Peter pulls him closer, he feels Peter's fingers follow his leg up to his ass. Chris moans when those fingers trace the rim of his hole teasing across the overstretched flesh. Peter tries to be inconspicuous, but Chris notices when the wolf scents the air.

"You aren't afraid of a bunch of teenagers are you?" Chris wonders, the growl he gets in reply is suspiciously defensive.

"Of course not." Peter claims looking away again.

"Peter..." Chris grabs the younger man's chin forcing him to look at him again, "I'm tired of sneaking around and I'm tired on waking up alone. If you don't want to you don't want to..." Peter's growl cuts him off before he can finish speaking, werewolf strength lands Chris on his back.

"And what are you going to tell the puppies when they start asking why you're sleeping with me?" Peter presses again his fangs already peeking out again. Chris feels Peter's claws growing where fingers are digging into his arms pinning him down.

"That most of them have no room to criticize. Like I said if you don't want to..." Peter's hand on his mouth silences him as Peter's eyes flair.

"I'll kill you before I let you go." Peter finally growls looking as insane as the puppies are convinced he still is.

"And I'll kill you if you do anything stupid." Because Chris is still a hunter and he will uphold the code his little girl laid down for him even if that ever means putting down his lover. Chris isn't really surprised when the promise calms Peter down.

"Do you have a decent coffee maker?" Peter asks rubbing his cheek against Chris' chest.

"I may be persuaded to invest in one." Chris musses Peter's hair amused by the change of subject.

"And what method should I use?" Peter whispers soft enough that Chris barely hear distracted by the knot in his ass finally subsiding, irrationally he doesn't want it too. As long as they are tied together, Peter can't run and hide leaving Chris to put himself together again.

"You're the evil mastermind, figure it out." He bats at the wolf's shoulder until Peter rolls off to sprawl next to him. Chris winces as come starts dribbling out of his ass, Peter's nose twitches and a satisfied smirk spreads across his mouth. Chris leans over to kiss the smirk off feeling like a teenager, his body reminds him that he isn't as young as he always thinks he is. Next to him Peter snickers as if he knows what Chris is thinking about and sits up.

Standing Peter offers his hand, and Chris allows himself to be pulled to his feet. They lean on each other for a moment before Peter lets go looking young and for once hopeful. Chris resists the urge to grab a rag and try to clean himself off, wearing Peter's mark for a while longer won't do him any harm and the way Peter looks at him is certainly satisfying.

At the car Chris isn't surprised when Peter demands a change of clothing as well, then complains about the quality. He simply nods along, then threatens to shoot Peter if he doesn't shut up which makes Peter subside into a mild sulk and get into the car. It doesn't prevent him from arching into Chris' touch when he reaches out to lay a hand on the back of Peter's neck as they turn onto the road.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ruswitch


End file.
